love springs
by Europe28
Summary: love is in the air for TK and Kari and there kid next last chapter is here
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

TK- 16

Kari- 16

Davis- 16

Tie- 20

Sora- 20

Matt- 20

TK was on his way to pick Kari up from her last lesson of the day, he knocked on the door

"Kari" he said quietly, she looked up and grinned "hi be there in a second" she said grinning, TK knew deep inside this was the day.

TK walked along side Kari as they walked back to his,

"TK" said Kari suddenly "you know I went out with Davis for a bit" she said looking at her feet, TK gulped and nodded "please say they didn't get back together" TK thought,

Kari looked at him "you where jealous" she said happily, TK went red "was not" he said.

Then they looked up they where at TK's.

TK led the way to his room, Kari sat on his bed "you have something to say" said Kari slyly, TK went red how did she know him so well, he cleared his throat "well.. um we've known each other for some time know and I was wondering if you'd go out with..."TK trailed of,

"if the next word is me, Yes" said Kari kissing him on the forehead.

Two months later

Kari was with TK in the poshest restaurant in town, suddenly TK looked up "I just got my own apartment" he said, grinning "I was wondering whether you wanted a tour tonight after dinner" Kari grinned and said "sure but I need to just go home quickly first"

after dinner TK walked Kari back to her parents house, "see you in an hour" TK said,

Kari nodded.

The moment she walked in Sora jumped on her "so how did it go" Sora said,

"What are you doing here Sora" gasped Kari she grinned

"your parents are out Tie invited me... you can stay at TK's if you want" she said slyly.

Kari blushed "well he did invite me later" Sora gave a whoop and said "well you bested get ready with an overnight bag.

Kari packed her Pyjamas and a camp bed, and went upstairs to change she put on a buttoned blazer and her shorts and grabbed her bag, it was lighter than it should be but none the less she walked on to TK's "I have to stay the night" said Kari digging into her bag, "oh no my camp bed and pyjamas are gone" TK took her by the arm "we'll worry about that later let me show you around" he said leading her to the sitting room.

Half an hour later

"and this is my bedroom" he said pointing to a room with a dresser and a huge double bed,

"which leads us back to your problem were will you sleep" Kari grinned, "as a matter of fact I'm feeling sleepy now" she said.

TK grabbed her and and pulled her onto his bed "well you can't sleep in that" he said,

Kari giggled,

"let me help you out of that" said TK bowing, he slowly saving every moment undid her shirts buttons, when the last one was undone he pulled it of and stroked her bra imprisoned chest, then he pulled of her shorts then his own shirt and trousers and pulled her back onto his bed and kissed her, putting her completely on the bed and pushed her down so she couldn't get up with his foot and knelt above her, his bottom half level with hers, he lay down on top of her and put his arms behind her back, Kari felt the back of her bra being undone, TK took one last look at her imprisoned breasts and pulled her bra off throwing it to the other side of the room, he looked down at a full chest, "your beutifal Kari" he said kissing one of the breasts, Kari giggled as TK started massaging her breasts, then with one hand on his chest he reached down and removed her last remaining peace of clothing then his own, and pushed down hard Kari and TK both felt such enjoyment at the same time, TK lay his face on her bare chest then kissed her.

Back with Tie and Sora

Tie and Sora had been watching a film together when Sora said "oops I by mistake 

took Kari's stuff out of her bag" Tie looked at her shocked "What!" Sora looked guilty, "I'm sorry but..." Tie but a finger to her lips "not that the reason she's having fun and I'm not" he said picking Sora up and carrying her to his room and undressing as she did, Tie rugby tackled her onto the bed landing on top of her and feeling the same joy as TK and Kari had earlier.

**End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

fifteen years later

TK and Kari are married they have a daughter called Mia she has a Salamon and Patamon,

Tie and Sora are married with a daughter called, Lilly she has a Yokomon, Davis has a kid who don't have Digimon and Yolei and Ken's kids are to young,

Joe and Mimi are married but both moved somewhere, TK and Kari live in Tokyo,

Kari is a teacher in the local school.

TK and Kari's house

"mum I don't want to go to this new school" whined Mia,

TK sighed "I know but we just moved you'll make new friends"

"I wont" Mia sniffed

Kari looked guilty "I should never of taken this job" she said

Mia looked up "I'm sorry" Mia said, Kari smiled and looked at her twelve year old daughter with her brown hair and TK's blue eyes.

At school

Mia walked in slowly to her class room, "welcome Mia" said her teacher please sit down next to Henry Kido, "Kido know where did I here that name before" Mia thought, but she brushed it aside, "for out science project I want you to do a presentation on electricity, work with the person beside you" Mia turned to look at Henry, "guess were together then" said Henry blushing.

The end of the day

Mia ran to catch Henry up, "when can we start on our project" she said,

"I can't today" said Henry.

Mia would have believed that but that was the same answer for two weeks soon there was only one week left, so when Henry said that to her again she followed him in secret, from behind she saw him meet up with six other children, four from one school and two which looked like they went to different schools, she followed them to the park.

She began to think why she was doing this when some yellow blare knocked her to the ground, Mia shut her eyes when she opened them one of the girls she'd seen with the group was standing there,

"What do you want, why have you been following us" she demanded angrily,

Mia got up and saw Henry come round the corner with what looked like a Digimon,

"Rika it's OK it's only Mia she's in my class" then she saw the other children and Leomon coming round the corner,

"Leomon" hissed one of the girls "hide" but no time,

"Leomon" Mia said startled "you look familiar" said Leomon,

"I'm TK and Kari's daughter, I haven't seen you since I was three" Mia said excitedly.

"ah Mia" said Leomon remembering


	3. Chapter 3

"so how do you two know each other... he's a Digimon" stammered Takato,

at that moment Salamon and Patamon fell out of a tree,

"that's odd" said Rika there not wild, Mia went red "there...um...mine" Mia said blushing,

"your a Tamer" the others yelled,

"well actually were I'm from where called the Digidestened" said Mia.

Later at Henry's house

"it's grate we found another Tamer Henry" said Teriamon excited

Henry didn't reply but kept on eating,

"wow that's grate" said Suzie and Lopmon,

Henry stood up and walked of giving Teriamon eye signs to keep Suzie and Lopmon here.

Henry didn't know how to take it other Tamers or Digidestened how many of them were there, he knocked on the door of his dads study, "come in" came his dads voice.

Henry walked in closing the door behind him,

"dad we met another Tamer today" said Henry looking at his feet, "hmmmm" said his dad sipping tea,

"well she calls her self and the others she noise Digidestened"

Suddenly Henry's dad spat out his tea and started coughing "I'm sorry I have a cough" he said leaving the room.

Later on when Suzie and the other kids were in bed Henry's dad came to speak to him,

"do you remember your mother" he said in some dream like voice,

Henry shrugged "not much" his dad sighed,

Henry suddenly stood up "why?"

His dad got out a photo of him self and some other children,

"I didn't create the Digital world I just edited it"

Henry looked at the picture there were twelve children on there one who looked like his father and another who he kind of recognised from his mother,

"Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, TK, Kari, Ken, Davis, Yolei, Ken and me" said his dad suddenly,

"but Kari and TK are Mia's..." said Henry

"I know" interrupted Henry's dad, "and Mimi, your mother plus me, small pathetic Joe"

Henry looked at his father confused, "did you have a Digimon" Henry asked

Joe nodded "Gomamon" he said quietly as he stood up and left, "goodnight Henry.


	4. Chapter 4

On his way to school Henry thought hard about what his father had said, of course he sort of remembered his mum... well kinda Suzie wasn't even one when she died, I was about four at the time all I remember was dad listening on the phone then.

Flash back

'_ring ring' _ "I'm coming" yelled Joe leaving his four children to get the phone,

"hello"

"What police"

"what... no...you sure...oh my god she can't...thank you"

Joe put the phone down and ran back to the sitting room where his children were,

"Kids get your coats on we've got to go to the hospital"

Henry stood up,

"Why" he said looking at his father with innocent eyes, Joe avoided the question,

"come on" he said putting Suzie in the car.

They got to the hospital about fifty miles of everyone apart from Henry and his dad where asleep, Joe looked at them

"come on Henry" he sighed

"What about the others" said Henry

"There fine leave them" replied his father.

When in the hospital a nurse led them to a room that had some clean plastic smell in the air they were led to a bed where Henry remembered his mum being lying still.

Joe's father stood beside her, "come on Mimi wake up and we can all go home together see the kids there worried sick you know Henry's here" said Joe crying into her hand.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and sat up and yelled "Palmon, Palmon? Where are you going? Don't leave me"

"mummy" Henry said she looked at him,

took something out of her pocket and gave it to him it looked like some sort of small computer then she fell back eyes open and her breathing stopped

"Mummy?" Henry said confused,

Joe had tears in his eyes "She's gone" he said blankly standing up,

"Who was it" he suddenly yelled "who hit her the bastards I'll kill them it was one of them men coming out of the pub wasn't it with a glass bottle in his hand"

Some men spoke to Henry's dad,

"so is Henry you're only child" a Woman said

"no I have three others" replied Joe still in shock

"When's mummy coming home" asked Henry "and what is this" he asked holding out the small computer that fitted in his palm Joe snatched it of him, "nothing of you're concern" he said angrily Henry stood back tears in his eyes "I want mummy" he said running back down the hallway to her room nurses and doctors tried to catch him but when a young nurse did it was to late he had collided with one of the nurses carrying a bed with someone under a sheet they let go and the bed fell and the body of Mimi fell out motionless and stiff eyes still open in what it seemed as in shock, Henry screamed and Joe ran forward to cover his eyes but Henry had already seen what he would remember all his life, "MOMMY!!!"

­

back in class

"Henry are you listening to me" snapped his teacher,

"Henry what's wrong" asked Mia

Henry didn't want to look at any of them he glared at his book

"henry" snapped the teacher

"henry" said the other Pupils

"henry"

"henry"

"henry"

suddenly Henry stood up "leave me alone" he snapped running from the room, Mia ran after him when they reached out side she whistled for Salamon and Patamon, Patamon flew to her side and Salamon jumped in front of Henry to stop him, he stopped and fell to his knees in tears, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small computer he had nicked from his dads office,

"Mum, come back!" he yelled

Mia gasped when she saw what he was holding,

"my uncle Tie and Aunt Sora have Digivise like that, may I see it" Mia asked

Henry practically threw it at her "Love" she said "it's Mimi's isn't it" suddenly she gasped "is Mimi your mum and is Joe your..."

Henry nodded, "I'm sorry Henry" said Mia,

"she's dead mum's dead" Henry said gasping and coughing,

Mia put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry" she said


	5. Chapter 5

Henry sighed he was sitting in the nurse's office, with red rings round his eyes,

the nurse had phoned his dad who was on the way to get him, Henry sighed again and the nurse offered him a lolly, then his father burst through the door,

"Henry I need a word" said Joe quietly, both of them sat in the car, Joe started up the engine nether of them spoke until Joe said "Henry that little... computer thing is missing from my room" he said,

Henry looked down at his feet guiltily and reached into his pocket,

"no no" said Joe "it's...yours"

Henry looked up at his father and smiled.

When they arrived back at the house the phone messenger was buzzing,

Henry went to his room where Lopmon, Teriamon and Suzie were playing, then Joe walked into the room "I have a business conference" he said "tonight until tomorrow I'll phone friends for you lot to stay at"

later

"OK kids I got friends for you to stay at apart from you Henry, Takato and his family are on holiday so your going to Mia's, I spoke to her she said she'd tell her parents" said Joe hurriedly,

"Dad do you even know who Mia's parents are" said Henry

"not now Henry" said his dad "go pack everyone"

Later on

"OK Henry your last" said Joe ringing the door bell,

the door opened,

TK stood at the door, "thanks for dropping him of" said TK while attempting to listen to a phone call on the other end of the phone, then he looked at the man popularly,

"do I know you" said TK

Joe looked confused, "I'm Joe Kido" he said still confused,

TK hung up on his call,

"Joe is it really you...KARI COME HERE QUICK"

Kari ran to the door,

"OH MY GOD IT'S YOU JOE" Kari yelled

Joe looked confused,

"I'm TK and this is Kari remember"

Joe nodded slowly, "how's Cody"

"he's grate just got married, how's Mimi"

Joe stopped, "Dead" he said pushing Henry through the door and leaving,

Kari had hold of TK's hair,

"TAKERU WHAT THE HELL"

"ow ow ow" whimpered TK, "Kari let go"

"I'm sorry" said Kari letting go "it was a shock... Mia's room is upstairs first door on your right"

Henry ran upstairs with his bag quickly.

Later on in the sitting room

"OK kids, were just going out for a bit to this writing award thing" Kari said ruffling TK's Hair,

"just watch a video OK" TK said

both kids nodded as Kari put in a movie.

Later

Henry didn't know what to do he was watching a movie with the girl he had loved since she had walked in through those doors what seemed like years ago now, he had read books about

'The Move' but he had never done it, Takato had told him how he had done 'The Move' with Jeri and how it had worked a treat, but this was different, Was it?

"Henry" said Mia "I'm sorry about my parents earlier...they didn't know"

"it's fine" said Henry

half an hour later Henry was Contemplating with him self again, then a crash came through the window, Mia screamed as a tall guy entered the room,

"is this the home of TK and Kari Yamaki" he said, "good" he said with out waiting for an answer

"where are the Digimon" he said and that moment, Patamon and Gatomon came running round the door,

"Leave" hissed Gatomon "you have no right to be here!" said Patamon,

"we are from the military and we see no reason why these people should have Digimon" the man said as he made a lunge for Patamon, quick as a flash Henry jumped up and hit the man over the head with the TV remote, Mia screamed again when the man threw Henry to the floor and withdrew a knife, "STOP" yelled Mia, Salamon and Patamon Digivolve"

A bright light came from the other room and soon Angelwomon and Angelmon where standing there, soon the man was blasted out of the house, TK's Patamon Digivolved into Metalanglemon and opened the gates of hope and sent the man inside.

Patamon and Gatomon picked up there two children in there mouths and carried them back to bed.

Mia and Henry sat down on the Sofa again the movie was still playing, Mia was crying, Henry knew this was his chance and reached out and gave her a quick hug, he looked at her wiping away her tears,

"Mia I ummm..." trailed of Henry

"yes" said Mia looking at him with her eyes fixed on his,

Henry lunged forwards and kissed her at first he thought she would push him away but she put a hand behind his head and held him so he wouldn't stop, when they'd finished Mia smiled shyly,

"I love you to Henry" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Five years later

Henry- 17

Mia- 17

Rika- 17

Ryo- 17

Takato- 17

Jeri- 17

Suzie- 11

"Mia Mia tell me where you are I can help you" yelled Henry down the phone,

"I'm fine honestly"

"No No your not tell me where you are"

"OK I'm at Yostle street"

"your going to see Him, Mia I know you are"

Mia hung up,

"I can take care of my self" thought Mia too her self as she rung the door bell of Jeff her new boy friend, he answered the door "come on in babe" he said closing the door behind them.

With Henry

Henry was running down the road to Yostle street

"I know what he's going to do and I got to stop it" said Henry to no one but him self,

he came to Jeff's house on the street and creped in through a window he looked in at Mia and Jeff his house was only one story so his bedroom was on the bottom floor,

he looked in on them Mia was sitting on his bed and Jeff was walking around,

Henry sighed "what was I getting so worried about" he thought,

then Jeff suddenly leapt towards Mia, pushing her down and clawing at her shirt buttons, Henry could here her screaming,

"stop Jeff please you don't need to do this"

"oh yes I do" said Jeff smiling still using his body wait to hold hers down, she felt him trying to ease her trousers off, Henry knew he had to act now, he sprang from his hiding place,

"let her go" he yelled

_will continue tomorrow between 5:00pm and 9:00pm thanks for support from Lord Pata who reads all of my Chapters, next chapter should be the last _


	7. Chapter 7

Henry punched Jeff in the mouth as hard as he could and leaving him stunned on the floor grabbed Mia's hand as she'd just finished doing her last button up, and pulled her out of the house both of them ran back to Henry's apartment and rushed in through the door,

"I'm sorry Henry I didn't know he would try that" sobbed Mia,

"look it's OK...please stop crying" Henry said quietly

she stopped and looked at him,

"I'm sorry I dumped you for him he was just like the hottest boy in the school...well I thought he was"

they looked at each other again eye to eye, Henry reached forward and kissed her, when they'd finished Henry tripped up and fell forward knocking both of them over onto the bed,

Henry went red "I'm sorry" but Mia just kissed him guiding him to her shirt buttons Henry smiled and undid them, then took of his own top stroking her bra then slipping it down past her shoulders and off, he lent forwards feeling her chest digging into his and kissed her again, then removing his trousers and hers he returned to her chest stroking her breasts and kissing them.

Then he removed his pants and pulled the duvet over them, Mia felt him removing her pants then some thing only described as love hit both of them.

Three years later

"Mia" said a voice she only knew to well, as she opened her eyes and looked at Henry, they had been married for about six months now, Henry looked at Mia holding her back so she was close to him, he felt her breasts on his chest like he had done the first time they'd made out,

"you ever considered children" he said,

Mia smiled "it crossed my mind" she said casualty,

"well I grew up in a big family and I'm kind of used to kids...running...abou...t" he said trailing of as Mia sprang at him,

"well we won't get any where like that" she said.

_This is the end I will be writing another book ether before or after Christmas please sign my reviews because your support keeps me writing. _


End file.
